Cult magic
FOR THE LOVE OF NAR-SIE, PLEASE READ THE GUIDE The Beginning of a New Era The Geometer of Blood, Nar-Sie, has sent a number of her followers to Space Station 13. As a cultist, you have an abundance of cult magics at your disposal, something for all situations. You must work with your brethren to summon an avatar of your eldritch goddess! Several cultists will arrive on the station. When you spawn, you'll find a piece of paper, which is really a three-use summoning talisman in your backpack. The three-use talisman will allow you to do summon useful talismans and other objects. Objectives Your objectives usually require you to sacrifice a certain crew member and either: * Summon Nar-Sie, * Esacape with a certain amount of converted crew members. The general path of action of the cult and those in it: # Summon your tome. # Contact your allies through your Commune verb. The Commune verb sends a whispered message to all cultists. Important: Communication and teamwork is essential! If you fail to read the guide this far and follow the steps until here, you will probably fuck up the round for everybody and are not worthy enough for the cult of Nar-Sie and may be antagbanned! # Find an area to convert into a base, usually accessible by one or more members of the cult, and cut cameras and in general make the base usable and hidden for the cult. # Setup a teleport rune, so all cultist can access it. # Secure your base by placing wall runes infront of windows and doors. # Get some paper for talismans and if possible get metal for constructing empty shells and platsteel for creating cult structures. # Convert new members and give them a tome. # Fulfill your objectives The Tome Your Tome is your most important object and has several functions: * It lets you communicate with your fellow cultists. * You can draw runes with it. * Hitting a cultist with it, removes holy water from them. * Hitting a non cultist with it, causes them burn damage. * Hitting runes with it, removes them. * Hitting cult structure with it, will unachor and anchor them. If you're in a position that would usually wander the halls, try to seek out your fellow cultists in person. If not, check in with your brothers using your Commune verb, but do this in private, to prevent people from hearing your whispers. A lot of jobs have access to isolated areas of the station that are great for this, and there's also space. Remember, if you get caught, you endanger the entire cult. Sacrifice REMINDER: One cultist is required to sacrifice a dead body, three for a live one, standing adjacent to the rune. To please Nar-Sie, you must find and sacrifice targets using a sacrifice rune. The Starting Talisman You will have an innocuous-looking paper in your backpack or pocket. It's a special talisman imbued with blood, which can be invoked three times to spawn a number of useful objects, including a regular 1-use talisman of varying types, a soulstone or a construct shell. Make sure to hide the talisman from everyone who does not serve Nar-Sie. The Tome The tome allows you to scribe a random set of these runes, using Scribe Rune, or to access information on these runes, with Read Tome, though you clearly don't need to do that if you're here. Structures By using a construction talisman on platsteel, you are able to get runed metal. With it you can build several structures, with unique powers. You can unanchor cult buildings by hitting them with your tome. Constructs Robust cultists will likely want to enlist the services of a few constructs. To create a construct, a cultist requires: * A filled soul stone, either by sacrificing a human, or capturing a soul manually with a stone from a supply talisman or an artificer. * An empty shell, either by using a construction talisman on 25 metal sheets, from an artificer, or from a starting talisman. When the filled soul stone shard is used on an empty shell, the cultist will be allowed to choose the desired construct to create. Keep in mind these guys are pretty much a dead giveaway that there is cult activity on the station, so try to be covert about it in the beginning. A complete guide to constructs can be found here. Artificers will poop out new soulstones and shells, wraiths can kill the AI, and juggernauts are great tanks. Threats to the Cult Even with access to a large amount of different runes and talismans, there are still several threats to the cult on the station. Ratvar Scum The followers of Ratvar want nothing more than do summon their machine god, so it can take revenge on our beloved Nar-Sie. Due to their connection to Ratvar, they or their constructs can not be converted, but they also can´t convert followers of Nar-Sie. As such, Ratvarian magic will be more effective against Nar-Sian cultists. The opposite is also true; much of Nar-Sie's magic is more effective against Ratvar's servants. Security and the Chaplain Even the best prepeared cultists will have trouble to defend themselve against the united power of security .Especially if the Chaplain Helps them. The Chaplain is able to turn normal water into Holy Water, which will turn cultist back to normal people, if it stays long enough in their system. The Chaplain is also immune to cult magic and his bible is able to make hidden runes visible. Tips * Cultists can know a rune's name and effects by examining it. * Cultists often find a use for medibots. Having a single bot with a low threshold, backed up with the odd bruise pack, can allow a tiny number of cultists to summon and arm a vast number of ghostly warriors to their aid. A single bot can juggle multiple people at once, if they are relatively close to each other. * Engineering staff during cult are top-priority converts, as they can sabotage telecomms for you. * Are you cult? Got talismans? You can store them on a clipboard, and nobody ever checks clipboards, especially if you're QM or another role that spawns with them. Right-click the papers to label them and keep track of their effects, or just examine them. * Now, are you CHEF cult? Bake your talismans into fortune cookies and hand them out to cultmates. * Get some platsteel either from mining, stealing it from robotics, engineering or storrage, or deconstructing reinforced walls if you are desperate. * Drag paper bins onto you to pick them up. A single paper bin holds 30 papers, and that's 30 potential talismans! * Are almost all other cultist dead? Get a medibot and create a ghost army with Manifest Spirit and arm them with Talisman of Arming. Category:Game Modes Category:Guides